Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 6 OP Transcript
This page is about the transcript of the opening theme for Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 6 Song This is about the song used for the opening theme of the sixth season of the sixth chapter of the series. *'Song: '"Kyoumei no True Force" (Eng: "The Resonance of True Force") *'Singer: '''Hitomi Harada *'Used In: '"Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance" (Eng: "Bladedance of the Elementalers") Anime | "Stickman Universe: Chapter VI - Season 6". *'Date Released: '''2013 Transcript This is about the transcript for the opening theme of the sixth season of the sixth chapter of the series. starts "Kono mune, ni Michite Yuke" flames around the Heroic Academy's Stadium start to light up, bringing light to the stadium grounds, where it is shown that Vincent, Amy, Stephanie, Aira, Maddy, Iyumi and Alyssa are standing below "Kedakaki, Kyoumei no True Force" camera switches to a close-up of Vincent, who then lifts his head up, showing a ready and determined face. The girls then prepare themselves, and then Vincent raises his hand up to the sky, where Fate and Destiny appear and the camera quickly moves up to show the sky as Fate and Destiny transform into their "Spiritual Weapon" form instrumental break starts Universe: Chapter VI" then appears, followed by the words "Season", and suddenly the number "6" appears next. Just then, the Spiritual Blade then drops and impales the ground "-Look into, your inner light-" then shows Aira's reflection, then Iyumi's reflection, then Alyssa's reflection, then Amy's reflection, then Stephanie's reflection and lastly Maddy's reflection on the sword's blade as it slowly rises up "I must be gone and die, or stay and alive." scene then shows Vincent standing, and he then raises his right hand with an upset expression. "So, your decision is the same as I believe." a mysterious figure appears standing behind him as well. Just then, his expression changes to surprise as he looks behind. "Every light has its shadow, I'll bet." then shows Alice igniting a fire with her hand, where she then turns her back and disappears. "Let's be optimistic, fear not." then, the fire burns out and suddenly shows her chained and held captive with her eyes closed. Her eyes then open and calls out to him. "Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to" then shows Vincent standing alone in the Grand Tournament's Final Frontier Stadium, where he slowly looks back at the sky with an angry expression. "Owari no nai chihei ga waratta" and Destiny then appear in the sky, both looking at Vincent. "Umareta riyuu nado, jibun de kimeru mono sa" then extends his hand towards Fate and Destiny, who are also reaching their hands to him. Vincent then grabs both of their hands with his right hand. Just then, Fate and Destiny then clasp their hands together as they grab Vincent's hand, where they both transform into the Spiritual Blade, where Vincent then wields with both of his hands, where a light from the sword's blade then covers the screen afterwards "He that fears death lives not" then switches to an aerial view of the World Academy of Heroic Arts. In his office, Dean Crawford looks outside his window, looking at the view of his academy with its students. He then looks at Professor Ruby, who nods at him and leaves. "So take a step towards me, dear" ("-I trust your word-") Crawford then looks back at a stone on his desk. Then a hooded figure watches over Pearlshore City from atop the Gale Tower at the center of the city, who then smirks and vanishes after a flock of birds appear. "Wasurerarenai kako sae" scene then shows Alice at the center of what appears to be a ritual circle while she is chained up above an urn. A sudden shot of a dark figure then appears on the screen, where Vincent gives a shocked expression. "Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?" magical energy is then released into the urn as she screams, where a dark figure appears from the urn and turns into darkness and then engulfs Vincent as he tries to reach Alice "Kirisake yo, sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo" view of what appears to be a rocky terrain is shown, where the hooded figure from before is seen standing just several feet away as he looks at someone. Vincent then appears, running towards this person while wielding the Spiritual Blade. The figure then smirks at him. Just then he engages the figure as he tries to strike him, but he dodges, and he tries again, but the strange also dodges. Then, they both clash their fists, where Vincent gives an angry look at him whereas the hooded figure gives the same smirk back at him "Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo" then appears and slashes at an unknown opponent, followed by Iyumi who uses a spirit blast against her opponent and then followed by Amy who transforms into her dusk form and attacks her opponent "Terase yo, Shimmering light" Maddy uses a force blast against her opponent followed by her turning into her ghost form. Alyssa is then seen performing a drop kick at her opponent, who simply blocks the attack. Lastly, Stephanie unleashes a powerful aura release and charges at her opponent as her eyes glow from her aura release. Vincent then appears and comes together with his team, where he draws the Spiritual Blade at someone, as Fate and Destiny appear from within the sword "Ikusen'oku no toki wo mo koete" is then seen sitting on top of a rock, looking over the World Academy of Heroic Arts with a sad expression on her face, where she then looks at her locket, showing a picture of her deceased mother and sister. "Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo, mune ni dakishimeru yo" rest of the Universe Crew are then shown looking over Pearlshore City, where it then transitions to Black Rose, still in her disguise as "Roselia", overlooking the city herself from atop Pearlshore World University's clock tower. It then switches to Vincent standing at the top of one of the University's Wing, and then he looks behind him and sees Mio standing behind him. Mio places her hand over her chest where her heart is and both of them give each other a very concerned and worried expression. They then walk closer but then the ground begins to move and separate both of them from each other. "Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka" then transitions to the Grand Tournament's Final Frontier Stadium, where a mysterious dark figure appears standing along with several more, all of them looking down at Vincent and his team. "Soretomo, kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka" and his team then charge at them, where Alice, who is on top of the Stadium where she is still held captive, calls out to Vincent, who begins to attack and jump over every single enemy that comes for him. He then extends and reaches his hand towards Alice, who tries to do the same just as the scene then transitions. "Michibike, Your Holy Silver light" then shows a shot of Aira wielding the Divinity Sword in a ready stance, and then Maddy in both her human and ghost form. "Seinaru yaiba wo nuki" Amy and Stephanie side-by-side in a ready stance as well, then to Alyssa who is in her battle stance, then to Iyumi who is summoning a group of spirit orbs around her. "Shoudou wo mo" lastly to Fate and Destiny who are shown handing their Spiritual Blade. "Tenazuke shouri e to True force!" then shows Vincent performing a downward aerial slash at the screen which then transitions to Aira, Stephanie, Amy, Alyssa, Iyumi and Maddy getting together along with everyone at the front of the World Academy of Heroic Arts where Vincent appears and then impales the Spiritual Blade on the ground, where Fate and Destiny appear above them. Theme ends Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter VI (Openings)